


Erina's Milk, Shinobu's Lemonade

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Honey Blonde (Manga)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lactation, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Shower Sex, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: It's school physical day, and Erina and Masaki have been too busy studying to have sex. Erina's breasts are backed up, and she doesn't want the whole school knowing about her lactation. With little time and few options, she asks someone other than Masaki to drink her milk. Shinobu is eager, but her body has its own set of problems that Erina needs to help with.
Relationships: Eleanor "Erina" Mercer/Takeuchi Shinobu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Erina's Milk, Shinobu's Lemonade

Eleanor Mercer never liked the physical exams. Part of being measured meant that the tape went around her bust, and when it dug into her nipples, she felt equal parts tense and excited, which had made her milk leak out in front of everyone. Only the doctor measuring her knew. Her family’s condition had been known for a while, but it all changed when she and Masaki started having sex. They went at it wildly, and when Erina felt like cumming, her breasts overflowed with sweet, white milk. Masaki eagerly drank it up, leaving her chest light and her secret safe.

This year, Erina had completely forgotten when the physicals were, and she and Masaki had been busy studying for some difficult exams they had coming up. Erina’s breasts had gotten backed up, swollen with milk and with no outlet to let it out. As the girls in class were changing into their gym clothes to make measuring easier, Erina pulled aside her best friend, Shinobu Takeuchi, into one of the showers. The two of them were in the middle of changing, and were completely naked at the moment.

Seeing them naked, it was clear that they were beautiful. Eleanor was half-British and half-Japanese, with her mother’s genes showing very strongly in all aspects of her body, especially her breasts. They were I-cups, enormous, bouncy tits that were topped with bright pink nipples. Even thinking about her boyfriend could make Erina’s nipples get hard, so they almost always were. She had a blonde bush that had grown in and been nicely trimmed. It didn’t show above her panty line, but it was a nice surprise for Masaki when he pulled her panties off before he began pounding her.

Shinobu was wholly Japanese, with silky black hair, especially around her pussy. Her breasts were an ample E-cup, big enough that they stood out in silhouette. The big difference between her and Erina was a golden nipple ring on her right tit, which her boyfriend had asked her to put in. It had made their encounters steamier since she’d added it, and didn’t particularly mind. Now, standing here in the cold, slightly damp shower, Shinobu wondered what it was that Erina had called her in here for.

They’d shared everything with each other. When Erina was feeling frustrated, she and Masaki went on a double date with Tetsu and Shinobu, which ended in group sex where the two couples went at it in front of each other, and Shinobu discovered for the first time the way Erina’s breasts lactated when she got especially horny. The sight of it had fascinated her. Here was a girl her age, and she was leaking like she’d given birth to a particularly thirsty child. The sweet, mildly sugary smell of Erina’s breast milk leaking onto the bed sheets was an image that had indelibly planted itself in her mind.

“Shinobu, you’re the only one who knows that my tits produce milk,” said Erina. “Masaki hasn’t had time to have sex with me lately, so I’m really backed up. This isn’t something I’d ask of just anyone. I trust you, so... will you drink my breasts dry? I don’t want any milk leaking out during the physical.”

Shinobu looked down at Erina’s breasts. Behind those pink nipples was a dam full of breast milk just waiting to burst. In the small shower space, Shinobu heard her stomach growl. Lunch was after the physicals, and she hadn’t had much to eat since this morning, wanting to get an accurate measurement. Cupping the underside of Erina’s hefty breasts in her hands, Shinobu gave her friend a knowing look.

“I’ll do it,” said Shinobu. When she and Erina were at the love hotel, Shinobu had given Erina a deep tongue kiss while their boyfriends were balls-deep inside them. She was naughtier than she appeared. After that, it would be nothing to suck out Erina’s milk. “Can’t believe your boobs are so big. Masaki’s a lucky guy to have you.”

Shinobu closed her lips around Erina’s hard, pink tip and started sucking. Her hand moved around Erina’s titflesh, groping and squeezing it to draw out the milk hidden within. Erina loved having sex, so even in a tense and unusual situation like this, getting her worked up enough to start lactating sounded easy. Shinobu rolled her tongue around Erina’s areola, feeling every bump on her tit. For now, it tasted of sweat. Small white drops started to appear on Erina’s areola and tip, at first a drip that began to grow in intensity.

Erina tried to hold back her voice. If someone caught them in the showers like this, there’d be a lot to explain. It just felt so good when her breasts were played with. The heat that built when her milk filled up her tits, and the satisfying, orgasmic release when every pore on her nipples overflowed with a motherly bounty. Ever since she started having sex with Masaki, the amount of milk she was producing had only increased, to where she needed to have sex with him two or three times a day to feel dry.

“Shinobu, your tongue feels... so good...” Erina said. “My tits are going to burst...”

“The sooner you get it out, the better,” said Shinobu, squeezing down on Erina’s breast, her fingers sinking into her sticky, soft skin as the breast changed shape. “I’m feeling thirsty.”

Shinobu moved her hand down to Erina’s pussy. She slid one of her fingers inside the wet slit, rubbing around Erina’s folds. It was tight and sticky inside her, her body heat contrasting against the cold shower stall. There was probably still some of Masaki’s cum in here from the last time he’d creampied Erina. Knowing that her fingers were digging around where Masaki’s dick had been made Shinobu start to get wet herself.

“Down there?” asked Erina.

“It’s easier to get it out when you’re turned on,” said Shinobu. “Here’s your cute clit!” Shinobu rubbed Erina’s clitoris with her finger, while she continued sucking on her breast. The salty flavor was being replaced by something sweet. On the nipple Shinobu wasn’t sucking, drops of white were starting to flow out stronger, covering Erina’s breast in a layer of her milk.

“It’s coming out!” Erina said.

Small jets of breast milk shot from Erina’s nipples, spraying Shinobu’s palate and coating her throat with the stuff. It was mildly sugary and body temperature warm, with a creamy texture that felt wonderful going down her throat. Erina was very nearly squirting it out faster than Shinobu could drink it. Shinobu gulped it down by the mouthful, feeling it traveling into her stomach. When it landed, she felt the warmth from Erina’s body spread all over her own. The milk was filling without being too heavy on her stomach.

Shinobu buried her head in Erina’s breasts, sucking harder to draw out more milk. As she rocked back and forth on Erina’s breasts, her own chest swayed back and forth, the nipple ring shaking about. Erina recognized this expression. It was the same one Masaki had when he was sucking from her breasts. One of pure contentment, lost in the intimacy of their warm bodies being so close together, sticking together with help from her milk. She sucked as if in a trance, barely saying a word.

Erina patted Shinobu’s head, encouraging her to keep drinking. She let out some moans and sighs, the hot tingling in her nipples growing stronger. Her other breast had been flowing freely, staining her breast in a layer of her own milk. It wasn’t flowing as fast since Shinobu was concentrating on her right one, but she knew that Shinobu would get to it soon. The buzz in her nipples spread down to the rest of her body, making her clitoris erect and her pussy overflowing with love juices.

The lewd slurping sounds Shinobu was making finally came to a halt. She looked up at Erina, freshly squeezed breast milk dripping down her chin and into her own cleavage. “Erina, this is tasty!” Shinobu said. “You’re telling me Masaki gets to drink this all the time? Never thought I’d be jealous of your boyfriend.”

“I have more in my other tit,” said Erina. “You sucked that one dry.” Erina ran her finger across her left nipple, watching the pink point twitch and release more milk.

“Thanks for the meal,” said Shinobu. She moved her head over, sucking and tugging at Erina’s other nipple with the same intensity as the first one. As she sucked, Erina heard Shinobu’s loud gulps. She was drinking it by the mouthful, eager to take as much of her milk as she could. Erina knew that by the time she got home, her breasts would have already filled back up, but in the moment Shinobu was doing a great job of draining her. Shinobu’s tongue pushed against Erina’s nipple, changing the flow of her milk.

“Shinobu, if you keep sucking like that...” said Erina. “I’m gonna cum!” Shinobu hadn’t taken her fingers out of Erina’s pussy. The double stimulation from her clit and her nipples was making Erina’s entire body go pleasantly numb. She felt a tingling in her womb, like it was ready to receive Masaki’s semen even though his dick was nowhere near her at the moment.

The tension in Erina’s pussy released itself all at once. The last of her milk sprayed into Shinobu’s mouth with a single, forceful squirt. Shinobu gulped down as much as she could, the rest of it dribbling down into her cleavage. She pulled away from Erina’s breasts, watching the last drops fall into the shower drain. 

Using her arm, Shinobu wiped away the last drops of milk from her mouth. Shinobu removed her fingers from Erina’s pussy, looking at the sticky love juices between her fingers. She pulled her fingers apart, watching the strands fall between them. Her fingers went inside her mouth, sucking away Erina’s pussy juice as a final topping for the breast milk she’d just drank.

Erina squeezed her breasts. No more drops of milk were falling out. She’d be able to safely go to the exams without her secret getting out. Erina hugged Shinobu, pressing her milk-stained breasts against Shinobu’s own. “Thank you so much!” Erina said. “Next time we have a group date, you can drink some during sex! It’s even hotter that way.”

“I’m glad I was able to help out, Erina, but...” Shinobu said. “Now I have my own problem. All that milk went right to my bladder.”

During their group date, Masaki and Erina discovered something that Tetsu knew when he started dating her. Shinobu was a lewd girl, as lewd as Erina, but she had a problem holding it in after sex. Anything from a quick shlicking session to Tetsu cumming inside her, left her needing to pee after sex. She couldn’t always get to a bathroom, which had left quite a few love hotel bed sheets with golden puddles on them. Drinking Erina’s milk was no exception. The warmth of Erina’s milk and fingering around inside her pussy, raised from the overall naughtiness of the situation, had left Shinobu so turned on she was about to wet herself.

“Friends help each other out,” said Erina. “You drank my milk, so I’ll drink your pee. We’re in a shower, so we can run the water when we’re done and clean ourselves up.”

“The first time Tetsu drank my pee was the best,” said Shinobu. “If you tease my pussy a little, it’ll spray right out.” Shinobu was crossing her legs, struggling to hold on. The feeling of needing to go had almost overwhelmed the warmth in her stomach from Erina’s milk sloshing around.

“First time for everything,” said Erina. Shinobu backed up against the shower wall, her butt squishing against the sides. She spread her legs, inviting Erina towards her pussy. Erina got on her knees, sliding her head between Shinobu’s thighs. Her nose rubbed against Shinobu’s clit, that small spark of stimulation enough to make Shinobu leak a single drop of piss onto Erina’s face.

“I’m gonna leak....” Shinobu said.

Erina hadn’t told Shinobu that after their group date, she had thought Masaki wanted her to pee on him. Erina had actually tried it. At the edge of the bath, she had covered his erect dick with a warm spray of urine. It spiced up their love life, but couldn’t compare to his love of Erina’s soft tits and her overflowing breast milk. From that experience, she knew how good it felt to let it out all at once. It was time to return the favor.

Her tongue licked Shinobu’s lower lips, covering them in a layer of her saliva. Shinobu’s sticky love juices coated her tongue, the warmth encouraging Erina to go faster. She was close enough that she could see every individual strand of Shinobu’s pubes. Erina pushed her tongue inside Shinobu’s pussy, catching it in the sticky, tight slit. Like Shinobu, she felt a tingle in her womb at how ribald she was, sticking her tongue inside a place where Tetsu had dicked Shinobu, and marked with his cum. She licked around, slurping up more of her love juice before Shinobu told her to get back.

Erina rolled her tongue around a few more times. She pulled back. Shinobu didn’t have pussy juice running down her thighs. It was warmer and more liquid, flowing like a golden stream. Erina opened her mouth wide. Shinobu adjusted her position, and let it all spray out at once. A high-pressure jet of salty, golden piss shot out of her urethra, filling Erina’s mouth. Erina tried to swallow it, but the flow kept coming until her entire face was drenched with Shinobu’s pee.

“You’re really drinking it!” said Shinobu.

“I’m getting used to the taste,” said Erina.

It wasn’t sweet like Erina’s breast milk. The flavor and color were strong, but Erina gulped it down. It had mixed with Shinobu’s sweat and juices on the way out, creating a uniquely her flavor that Erina was glad to swallow. It was like drinking a unique new flavor of tea. Erina gulped it down, filling her stomach with Shinobu’s pee. The rest of it, for there was so much it overflowed from her mouth, mixed with Erina’s breast milk that remained on her chest, giving Erina’s already sweaty body a unique, potent smell.

The golden stream slowed to a trickle. Erina licked her lips to slurp up the last drops of pee. She stood up, the two girls exhausted and feeling completely refreshed. Without saying a word, Shinobu turned on the shower. The water warmed up quickly, cascading over their bodies and washing away all the milk, sweat, pee and love juice that had stained their skin. The water ran over Shinobu’s nipple ring before falling into the drain. Shinobu placed her arms around Erina, looking her clear in the eyes.

“That was pretty hot,” Shinobu said. “Let me have a drink again sometime.”

“Next time, let’s pee together,” said Erina.

“Looking forward to it,” said Shinobu.

Under the steaming hot water, the two girls pressed their breasts against each other and had a deep kiss. Their breath smelled of milk and pee, which only made it hotter. As they kissed, their hands went around and groped each others’ butts. They could each sense their assholes twitching, their libidos running high. Nobody at the school physical would know what they had done, their secret safe between them and their boyfriends the moment they broke their kiss.

The physicals went off without a problem. To Erina’s surprise, despite having her breasts sucked dry, she had gone up a few more centimeters around the chest. That night, Masaki asked her what was with the look she and Shinobu had given each other during class. Erina subtly changed the subject to asking about another double date with Tetsu and Shinobu. The girls had a few things they wanted to show their boyfriends in the bedroom.


End file.
